In a loading system for an artillery piece, e.g. a field howitzer, it is known to achieve a more rapid loading procedure for separate loading ammunition with the aid of a loading tray for the shell or the like which can be swung in from the side. A rammer head, which can likewise be swung in from the side, is arranged to receive a charge or bag charge, and can also be swung in behind the projectile when the loading tray has assumed its swung-in position and is coaxially displaceable in relation to the loading tray, to enable the ramming of the projectile in the bore of the barrel by means of the rammer head.
The known ramming unit is then arranged so that in front of its section supporting the charge or bag charge it supports a tooth which can be raised and lowered, which actually constitutes a continuation of the supporting section. The tooth is arranged to function so that in its raised position, via its rear side, it will achieve the displacement of the shell over the loading tray at the movement of the ramming unit in relation to the loading tray, and in its lowered position it will permit the bag charge placed in the ramming unit to pass on its inside behind the shell in the bore of the barrel.